The truths
by tvdgirlxxx
Summary: After Caroline sees something she shouldn't have seen, Stefan ropes her into vampirism... Steroline/dark stefan
1. Chapter 1

**CAROLINE'S P.O.V**

Ugh, Elena. Always get the boys. I know she's my best friend and all, but for once could guys take a look a little to the side of her and see me! It

happened again today. New boy Stefan- drop dead gorgeous, sexy hair and all, AND he has that mysterious vibe to him- the kind that I like. The kind

of guys that seem mysterious and troubled but secretly have a heart of gold. And he was, like straight out of a movie! Obviously I try and make my

impression but of course he looks and sees Elena, IGNORES me and walks on over to her. And then Elena does that thing where she acts like this has

never happened to her and all surprised, that coy thing that makes them all swoon. And obviously he falls for it! They have their first date tonight.

 **ELENA'S P.O.V**

I have my first date with Stefan tonight! He is stunning, poster boy for the new twilight film gorgeous. And he picked me! I was so surprised. I do feel

kind of bad though, I got the feeling Caroline kind of liked him but, she never out right said it, so I could be wrong. Besides if we hit it off, why should

I cancel my happiness for her! It's not like she is in love with him or something. I make my way over to the Salvatore house and knock on the door. However a different,

yet just as handsome man opens the door.

""Hi! Umm, is Stefan here?"

The man with the piercing blue eyes replies, "Sure, come inside. He is just getting ready"

"At the risk of sounding impolite, who are you?"

"Oh, I'm Stefan's brother. Damon. He didn't mention me? Hurt.' 

Thankfully, before it got awkward, Stefan came plodding down the stairs.

"Ready?"

 **CAROLINE'S P.O.V**

It has been a few weeks now. Elena and Stefan. Stefan and Elena. Prom king and queen. Couple of the school. I was sick and tired of all this fuss about Elena! She's no

prettier than me. She's no smarter, no funnier and no better a girlfriend. Not that I would know. No boys ever like me enough to take me out past the first date.

However, I have been assigned Stefan as my partner for our history project and he invited me to his place to work on it! I knew not to get too excited, it wasn't a date

or anything but...

I decided to go earlier to you know, get some extra time, so he can get to know me! So i peered through the window to see if he was busy or doing anything, in case I

was making a mistake and coming at the wrong time. What I saw I next could not comprehend. Stefan and Damon were approaching Elena who seemed like she was in

a trance of some sort and they bent their heads around her neck and their faces went a horrible colour. And they bit her. Ravishing her- like a vampire! The enjoyed it

too, playing about with her, she looked terrified, but frozen to the spot, saying nothing. Its like they had hypnotised her. I was so terrified I ran, far. But I knew I was

going to ask him about this, I probably just imagined it, there was probably and explanation. And I am going to find out. I just hope in the process I don't end up like

Elena. At the risk of sounding like a sadist, I was kind of pleased that Stefan was just using Elena, that they weren't this hippy dippy poster couple. And oddly, the evil

side of Stefan turned me on a bit, made him a weirdly, sexy villain.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAROLINE P.O.V**

The very next day I approached Stefan at lunch.

'Hey! Sorry I couldn't come over yesterday, mom was sick. Tonight work?' I said, trying to keep my calm.

'Sure. Come over anytime.'

'So, actually, I'm sorry to throw this on you but... no never mind. Actually ummm...' I babbled.

'Care, what?' He asked.

'I did come over to your house yesterday. And I left. I saw something. Did you...' I began whispering, 'Did you BITE Elena?'

Stefan gives me deep piercing look and whisks me aside to the corner.

'Look, do NOT say anything, just let me explain. I can't say anything here- where people could hear. Come over tonight okay?' Stefan was trying to

stay calm and not freak out- but I could see the fear in his eyes. Something is definitely up. 

Later I went over to his house, and after minutes of pacing up and down, reevaluating the situation, I sucked it up and knock on the door.

'Care, you're here, good I was expecting you.'

He led me through into his living room, but I was so nervous I didn't even have time to take it all in. Stefan stuttered and eventually said,

'Look, Elena likes it. Its sexual you know.' he muttered.

'Give it up Stefan, I saw Damon there. What is going on?" I retort.

Stefan reacted by fiercely banging on the table so the drinks shook. He then abruptly left to the kitchen where I heard him muttering to his brother. It sounded like a

plan, which kind of terrified me. When he came back, i sat right back down and tried my hardest to act like I wasn't eavesdropping.

'I have decided to tell you the truth.' He said and sighed. 'WE are vampires.'

I reacted in the normal human way and let out a big fat scream.

'SHHHHH! Look yes, I know its crazy but vampires are real! Hell, even werewolves are real! Anything you think is from myths and legends, they

are probably real!' He said. 'Elena, sweet girl, but I am a vampire and I needed her blood. i never normally drink human blood but its Damon you

know, so compelling, and I would never harm her. Never. I did heal and compel her to forget.'

His damn eyes! He looked so sweet and innocent I almost forgot he was a killer.

'But you Caroline. You're the one I have always wanted. I kept my distance form you on purpose, I couldn't risk harming you. But, now you know.' He continued,

embracing me with his arms. I was crying by this point. I know I shouldn't have let him. But its Stefan. And he will always be my Stefan. The man that I am always

gonna be madly in love with, killer or not. I melted into his arms and let his kiss me. I felt my brain screaming no, but after everything I've been through, I didn't care.

I had lost my dignity, I had heard it all, no boys ever wanted me and the fact that Stefan did, vampire or not, was everything to me. Don't get me wrong, I knew what a

fierce ass woman I am, but even strong woman can want love! So I let him. I let him whisk me upstairs to his room. I let him take me all the way. I felt torn, so happy

to be loved, so sad for letting him manipulate me this way.


	3. Chapter 3

**STEFAN P.O.V**

Caroline was sleeping peacefully in the bedroom. So soft, so gentle, so happy. For a moment I felt guilty for what I was about do. But then I remembered what Damon

said, 'She's collateral damage. We have to do this to protect ourselves.' So sadly I fed into her mouth some of my blood, she began to arouse but before she could say

anything- I snapped her neck. 

When she woke up she was in a daze of confusion screaming and anger. I won't get into the details. When she calmed down I explained to her-

"Look Caroline, you are in transition. You are going to become a vampire by drinking some blood.'

"Or what" She replied.

"Or.." I said and sighed. "Or you die by nightfall."

Caroline proceeded to start hysterically crying, as one would be expected to do.

"Why would you do this to me? I **HATE** you!" She screamed in exasperated gasps.

"Caroline, as a vampire, you cannot tell anyone about us. As by outing us, you'd be outing yourself. As a dead person, you're not around to talk. I did it to protect us." I

explained to her.

"So last night... did I mean **NOTHING** to you! Was this all so you could get me in a vulnerable position."

With great sorrow I told her- "Well technically yes... but I really do care about you Caroline, Last night was fun."

"Get out of my way, I'm leaving, I need to think."

She attempted to walk away but I vamp sped to the door and proceeded to shut her in.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that Care. Decide in here, vampire or death. There is a full meal for you downstairs in the living room and you can decide there, whether

you will eat it."

I forced her into the room, where Damon was already waiting with a dopey man from the bar. Caroline looked so frail.

'I won't do it.' She decided.

'Fine by me.' Damon said.

'So can I go?' She asked.

'Oh I already told you. We can't let you do that. In this state- you could very well tell everyone about us. We wont risk it.' I said.

So she sat. And sat. And paced. And yelled. And proceeded to start crying again. After she went through an entire range of emotions again... she sat. As the hours went

by she began to desire and crave blood more, I could see the resistance in her eyes. He urge to tear into that mans throat. By evening she had gotten so hungry, she

couldn't help herself. As if her body physically lifted off the sofa without telling her. She tore into that mans flesh and practically ripped his head off she bit so hard, not

leaving a drop of blood left.

And then she cried.

By then Caroline demanded to leave as it was the next day, so we calmly explained to her that she needs a daylight ring and when she demanded one I laughed.

'Caroline, I will give you this ring on one condition.'

' **WHAT.'** She said, clearly exasperated.

'You will be trained by us. We can't risk you leaving a trail and can't have you mysteriously desiccating if you refuse to eat. So every afternoon, after school you will

come hunting with me. But you can't go to school yet, not until you are ready.'

'Forget it.' She said. 'I would rather rot here than ever talk to you again.'

'Suit yourself.' Damon said as he opened the curtain so Caroline began burning.

'AAAghhhrhhg' She screamed. Once he closed the curtain she said. 'When do we start?'


	4. Chapter 4

**CAROLINE P.O.V**  
"now." Stefan said.

"Now?"

"Come."

He took me into the woods, near the river where the stoners lie.

"We will practice on them."

"Promise me- promise me you will stop me from killing."

"I can try," He said making me feel uneasy.

 **STEFAN P.O.V**

I forced her into choosing a person to feed from, unhappily she chose a dark haired girl because, as Caroline put it, 'That bitch stole my boyfriend'.

Hastily I forced her up to the girl, and got her to compel the girl and forced her mouth to it- while she did so I compelled everyone else to stay still

and not scream. I could tell Caroline enjoyed this, ravishing on the blood of the girl, ravishing in KILLING the girl. But when that girl dropped dead

Caroline was hysterical.

"You promised me! Promised me! You would NOT let me kill. YOU LIED." She screamed and yell. I knew she was lost so I told a tiny white lie.

"Do you feel that switch inside of you? You won't feel your pain. You will be free."

"And i won't lose my humanity in it?" She questioned.

"No you won't." I said- blatantly lying.

so she flipped.

 **CAROLINE P.O.V**

The switch freed me. I feel no pain, I feel nothing! That proves that Stefan lied to me but I don't care! He freed me from misery. All I want now is

more blood. I vamp sped to the nearest person and tore at their throat relishing in their agony. And the next I didn't even care to bite and just tore at

them with my nails, slashed them ripped their head off! Stefan had never looked so pleased.

He approached me and I knew what was happening next. He gently licked the blood from me and hungrily kissed me. He ripped my shirt off and

threw me to the floor...


	5. Chapter 5

**STEFAN P.O.V**  
I watched her as she danced in the club, carefree. I knew I actually did a good thing for her. Relieving Caroline of her emotions stops her from being

the insecure girl that she is. She stopped- took a shot and continues to dance. She threw her phone away! As she put it, 'Im so sick of people ringing

me being 'concerned'. I mean where were you all when I was an insecure pathetic girl. But now suddenly you care because I'm missing!'

Despite her flawed logic, I'm glad Caroline threw it away. Now that she has zero contact to the outsiders, she will never be pressured into turning her

switch back and realising what I've done to her, how I have manipulated her.

Later that night, we went out to feed. I am trying to show Caroline that there can be joy in the hunt as well as the feed. Once Klaus told me, 'only a

true ripper feeds without compelling someone.' And I am determined to show Caroline that. We approached this young couple walking along the

street and before they even had chance to scream we forced them into the nearest alleyway.

"Are you sure no one will hear or see?" Caroline asked in her typical anxious fashion.

"Calm down. It's late at night, the only place near hear is the club, and absolutely no one from there is going to make it out sober enough to notice." I reassured her.

The couple was screaming their heads off but we have their mouths tied. Wriggling and wriggling away. So we force them again the wall and hold

them there while the tears streamed down their face.

"I have to admit, seeing the victims comprehend what is happening to them, and seeing them in distress, is riveting!" Caroline said, and I smirked back in reassurance.

Keeping them pinned against the wall, we fed. hungrily attacking them, leaving absolutely nothing left. Until they are lifeless lumps in our arms. Calmly Caroline picked

them up, throws them in the dump and lights it on fire.

"You are learning." I said- impressed.

She walked towards me with a sultry smile on her face and whispered.

"Lets go home and I can thank you PROPERLY for showing me a more exhilarating way to feed."

I took her hand eagerly and we sped off. Initially, Caroline was more of a problem to be solved, a means to an end. But now, after seeing how cool

and calm she is as a vampire, I must admit, I am liking this problem very much...

 **Hope you all enjoyed this story! I loved writing it. I am sorry I haven't updated as much as I have like too but i have been busy. I think this is the end**

 **of the story as far as I'm concerned and Im glad you all enjoyed.**

 **XOXO TVDGIRLXXX**


End file.
